


El secreto mejor guardado

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Chris es guardaespaldas, Derek y Stiles ya se conocen, Isaac es tierno, Jackson es inseguro, M/M, Oficina AU, Peter es genial, Todos trabajan en el mismo edificio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: 5 veces en las que alguien coquetea con Derek o Stiles y una en la que no.O algo así.





	El secreto mejor guardado

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está dedicado a Mariana, una de las chicas del grupo de Whatsapp de Shippeemos Sterek, porque quería un Sterek Oficina AU

El día comenzó mucho antes que sonora la alarma, técnicamente nunca terminó, mucho menos si un día atrás Stiles estuvo sentado frente a su ordenador observando cada palabra que había redactado en su último informe. Presionó el botón de apagado a su despertador, miró las cortinas de su ventana y decidió que le encantaría quedarse en cama ese día, en sus suaves sábanas, su cómoda almohada y los brazos aferrados a su cintura.

Parpadeó dos veces, se pasó la mano por la nariz y finalmente sonó la alarma. La persona junto a él se despertó despacio, parpadeó reconociendo el lugar y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Estamos tarde? -Preguntó, su voz es más rasposa en las mañanas y es algo que Stiles disfruta.

-No -Respondió mientras acariciaba sus dedos, eran del largo perfecto, sus nudillos eran lo suficientemente bonitos como para lucir con orgullo un anillo que casi nunca usa. -Pero no te recomiendo que te confíes -Stiles se giró un poco para verlo a los ojos. Son de mil colores, son verdes y azules y si presta suficiente atención hasta encuentras un poco de café y gris. -Buenos días.

-Buenos días -Respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa con la que se presentó el miércoles en que se conocieron.

Stiles estaba a punto de darle un beso sin importar que hayan despertado cinco minutos atrás. Está listo para inclinarse y tener realmente unos _buenos días_ como la ley mandaba.

-Tienes junta en dos horas -Sus labios se presionaron en su mejilla antes de optar por salir de la cama. Si tenía suerte podía hasta tener un desayuno en condiciones para iniciar su día o continuarlo, como sea que lo quiera tomar en esa ocasión.

-¿Puedo unirme?

-En realidad no -Stiles le guiñó un ojo, se sacó la camiseta y dejó la puerta de la ducha abierta.

Una hora y media más tarde estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento con la mano de alguien puesta en su cadera y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono.

-Te veo en el trabajo -Stiles se paró de puntitas para darle un beso que sabe a dentífrico y algo de café.

-Te veo allá -Murmuró sobre sus labios antes de caminar hacia su auto.

Stiles se detuvo a verlo irse antes de subir a su propio auto y emprender el viaje diario hacia su oficina.

 

+

 El edificio además de alto es imponente, es el tipo de edificio al que las personas miran de reojo porque saben que dentro se realizan cosas importantes. Stiles solía ser una de esas personas hasta que Derek Hale se presentó a darles una conferencia de Mercadotecnia, su camisa blanca doblada de las mangas y su corbata perfectamente atada, su saco estaba en una silla junto a él, llevaba lentes y Stiles en ese momento pensó que eran solamente para verse más intelectual. Casi lo odio un poco. Solamente lo dejó decir tres párrafos antes de comenzar a cuestionarlo con cada pregunta que consideraba no iba a poder responder.

-Muy bien, joven… -Derek clavó sus ojos en él.

-Stilinski -Stiles miró al hombre -Stiles Stilinski, estudiante de sistemas.

El hombre sostuvo la boca abierta durante tres segundos y luego sonrió.

-Permítame ilustrarle, joven Stilinski -Rodeó su nombre con sus labios, lo sostuvo más del tiempo necesario y finalmente miró al resto de su audiencia.

Pronto eso se convirtió en un tira y afloja que ninguno ganó o por lo menos no la discusión en sí.

Dos meses más tarde Stiles se encontró con sus manos en el pecho del hombre de ojos de mil colores y su miembro tan enterrado en su interior que no podía decidir si le gustaba o le dolía.

Esa mañana entró al edificio sabiendo que es sólo un día más, se va a presentar con su jefe, le va a contar que es lo que obtuvo en su reunión el día anterior con los dueños de una firma de abogados y luego va a entrar a su ordenador para intentar encontrar fallas en un sistema que él mismo construyó.

Su sueldo a veces no es tan justo.

Entró con su andar típico de alguien que se encuentra en su lugar de confort y no en su lugar de trabajo. Se unió a las personas en el elevador y salió un piso superior al suyo.

Peter Hale ya estaba ahí, perfectamente vestido, fresco como si no viviera al otro lado de la ciudad y durmiera tres horas. Los rumores dicen que solamente duerme dos y una la usa para tener sexo con su jefe de seguridad, Stiles no quiere saber de eso.

-Espero buenas noticias.

-Optimista como siempre -Stiles sostuvo la puerta para que la asistente pudiera salir y no se perdió del guiño que la mujer le dedica a él. Él que tiene 23 años y aún no acaba de conseguir todo su músculo magro. -Te he dejado mi informe anoche en tu correo.

-Lo sé -Peter miró atentamente por la ventana, tiene una hermosa vista hacia el frente y hacia abajo puede ver al resto de los humanos corriendo en todas direcciones como pequeñas hormigas -Lo leí mientras volvía a la oficina -Peter se acomodó las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Puedo saber que hago aquí? -Stiles miró su Tablet, un memo sobre preparar la sala de juntas para esa tarde apareció en la pantalla.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí -Peter continuó mirando su reflejo -Reserva para el viernes en el Per Se.

-¿Has corrido a tu asistente? -Stiles le arqueó una ceja.

-Los asistentes, mi querido Stiles, son la fuente primaria de chismes sobre nosotros -Peter se giró a verlo -Creo que eso es algo que ya debes de saber.

-No lo suficiente al parecer -Stiles suspiró -Quiero una taza que diga ‘Stiles es mi favorito’

-No eres mi favorito.

-Tu sobrino no cuenta -Stiles ocupó la silla frente al escritorio de Peter -¿Puedo saber con quién vas a compartir la cena?

-Esta noche, al parecer, con un par de hombres que se consideran haber nacido en cuna de oro -Peter se giró a verlo, llevaba el botón superior de su camisa desabrochado, no corbata y el saco abierto -Sobre lo otro -Peter sonrió -¿Ya lo hiciste?

-El viernes a las nueve de la noche -Stiles continuó moviendo los dedos en el teclado holográfico -Al parecer una tal Amelie Cho tendrá que cenar en otro lado.

Peter continuó mirando a Stiles, sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro del más joven, fácilmente lucía como alguien que seguía estudiando, pero Peter sabía que era más peligroso que algunos de sus guardias de seguridad.

-¿Puedo suponer que los rumores sobre tú y tu jefe de seguridad son ciertos?

-Depende de la fuente -Peter también ocupó su silla. -Si han sido de recursos humanos déjame decirte que es una mentira.

-¿Si ha sido tu asistente?

-Un 50% -La sonrisa de Peter fue tan pequeña que Stiles casi se la perdió.

-En una escala Likert donde uno es: prefiero que me corten los huevos, cinco es: probablemente lo haría una noche y diez es: por eso llego sonriendo cada mañana ¿Qué tanto follas con Argent? -Peter rio.

Realmente lo hizo, de su boca escapo una carcajada limpia y divertida.

-Un 15, obviamente -Peter se miró las uñas -Y has dejado algunos criterios fuera.

-¿Cómo que llegas temprano porque Argent vive a veinte minutos de aquí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

En esa ocasión fue Stiles quien rio.

-Espero la taza para la hora de la comida, no me gusta tomar mi café frío -Stiles se puso de pie -Que tenga un buen día, jefe.

-Qué tengas un buen día.

Stiles abrió la puerta, sus dedos seguían sosteniendo su Tablet y sus ojos estaban puestos en la manija, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de la persona al otro lado hasta que quiso dar un paso hacia afuera.

-Hale -Su voz sonó suave y un poco divertida.

-Stilinski -Derek le dio un guiño cuando se giró a cerrar la puerta tras Stiles.

Stiles entró a su área de trabajo cuando el elevador lo colocó en su piso. Todas esas personas frente a los ordenadores tecleando, murmurando, respondiendo por manos libres y hasta riendo sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

-Martha -Su asistente le entregó un vaso de café de Starbucks -¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?

-Hemos rastreado un comprador anónimo hasta Brooklyn, al parecer intentaba desviar algo de nuestros ingresos hacia su cuenta, obviamente no logró traspasar nuestra seguridad -La chica era ágil hablando y realizando varias cosas a la vez -El joven Whittemore ha venido a preguntar por usted hace quince minutos, ya han llegado solicitudes para quien va a ir con usted a la convención de Marketing y -La chica le abrió la puerta -Hace cinco minutos el repartidor ha traído esto.

Stiles miró el arreglo de flores, eran, en su mayoría, de color azul con algunos toques de blanco.

-Hermosas ¿No es así? -La chica le sonrió.

-¿No lo son siempre que son para ti? -Stiles se acercó al arreglo y tomó la tarjeta -Si tú  vienes a las cuatro, yo comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres -Leyó en voz baja -¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Martha?

-¿Qué tiene un admirador? -La chica sonó casi esperanzada.

-No -Stiles sonó completamente seguro -Que alguien no sabe que prefiero a Fitzgerald -Stiles miró el arregló -¿Whittemore quería verme?

-Absolutamente, señor.

-Bien -Stiles le entregó su Tablet y tomó el arreglo con ambas manos -Cualquier problema a mi teléfono.

La chica abrió la puerta y todos se giraron a verlo en su camino hasta el elevador.

-¡Martha! -La chica se giró a verlo -¿Puedes presionar el cuarto piso?

La chica presionó el botón y las puertas se cerraron.

Stiles conocía a Jackson, habían estudiado juntos y cuando lo hicieron Jackson era un cretino y Stiles era un idiota. Se odiaban por alguna razón y terminaron encontrándose en la misma universidad con nadie que les ayudara a sentirse como en casa. Ahora eran mejores amigos o algo parecido. A Stiles le gustaba Jackson cuando podían hacer maratones de videojuegos o cuando actuaba como el niño rico que era y que podía dejar a otros empresarios callados.

El asistente del asistente de Jackson corrió hacia Stiles cuando lo vio aparecer tras las puertas del elevador, era un chico algo bajito, con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa todavía más enorme. Era extrañamente guapo y hasta un poco demasiado feliz.

-¿Jackson?

-En su oficina -El chico cargó el arreglo hasta que pudieron dejarlo en el escritorio de Jackson.

-Hola -Stiles apuntó al arreglo -Directamente para ti desde Recursos Humanos.

-¿De verdad? -Jackson sosteniendo un marcador amarillo en su mano derecha y la grabadora en la izquierda. -¿Quién lo envía?

-Lahey -Stiles se dejó caer en la silla de Jackson -¿No es bonito?

-No lo sé -Jackson corrió a sus asistentes con un movimiento de su cabeza. Los dos chicos casi chocaron en su intento de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Estuve hablando con Hale hoy -Stiles miró la fotografía en el escritorio de su mejor amigo, eran ellos en sus vacaciones anteriores antes de lanzarse por una cascada -Y me ha dicho algo.

-¿No hablan todo el tiempo? -Jackson arqueó la ceja izquierda -Oh, espera, aún no se inventa el lenguaje de los gemidos.

Stiles imitó una risa falsa.

-No ese Hale -Stiles miró a su amigo. Jackson seguía rodeando el arreglo como si esperara encontrar una bomba -El jefe.

-¿Y qué tiene? -Jackson finalmente tomó un pequeño sobrecito entre las flores -Yo también hablo con él.

-Pues le he preguntado algo -Stiles arrugó la nariz cuando vio a Jackson tomar el sobrecito, hasta ahí había llegado su mentira -Y me lo ha confirmado.

-¿Qué folla con Chris? -Jackson retiró la tarjetita del interior con mucho cuidado. -No es necesario preguntarle para saberlo -Jackson miró a su amigo -Con cariño para mi jefe favorito, postdata, me encanta como se te ven los jeans guindas, firma: CT.

-¿Con Tortugas? -Preguntó Stiles -Venga, no me digas que no te has emocionado.

-No -Jackson lanzó la tarjeta a la basura -Y no uso jeans de color guinda.

-Deberías -Stiles continuó moviéndose -Tal vez deberías regalarle un desayuno o un café o un peluche -Jackson arqueó una ceja -Han estado babeando el uno por el otro en las últimas siete juntas.

-No va a pasar -Jackson levantó el arreglo de flores y lo dejó caer sobre el regazo de Stiles -Largo de mi departamento.

-¿No fuiste a buscarme?

-Papá quiere que vaya a una fiesta -Jackson apretó los dientes -Quiero que vayas tú.

-No.

-Stiles.

-No -Stiles se levantó junto con su arreglo -Y eso no es de _mi_ Hale, así que me voy.

-Stiles no vayas a… -Jackson se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras veía a su mejor amigo lanzar las flores desde el cuarto piso del edificio directamente al estacionamiento -Lárgate de aquí.

-Un desayuno, con kiwis y tal vez plátano, Hot Cakes y café con tres de azúcar -Fue lo que dijo Stiles durante el recorrido hasta el elevador. Jackson le sacó el dedo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

 

+

 

Un desayuno con kiwis, plátanos, Hot Cakes y café con tres de azúcar fue lo que encontró Stiles en su escritorio la mañana siguiente. Miró a los lados, miró a sus compañeros de trabajo y finalmente miró a su asistente.

Derek estaba saliendo por el elevador. Tan alto y guapo como siempre y Stiles quiso devolver el tiempo y encontrarlo en su cama esa mañana de nuevo.

-Stilinski -Derek le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a encerrarse en su oficina.

-Hale -Stiles cortó la visibilidad hacia el interior de su oficina y continuó mirando a los ojos de su novio.

-Escuché que alguien te dejó flores ayer -Derek tenía las cejas tensas y los labios apretados, incluso los tendones de su cuello estaban un poco marcados y Stiles fácilmente podría tirar de su camisa y lamer esa zona hasta que se relajara e incluso un poco después.

-CT -Stiles se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, era apenas tres centímetros más bajo, pero no le gustaba tener que mirar hacia arriba. -Y no sé quién es.

-Eso me preocupa todavía más -Derek le colocó una mano en la cadera -¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Gracias por el desayuno.

-¿Qué? -Derek movió su cabeza un poco hacia atrás -¿Cuál desayuno?

Stiles apuntó al recipiente desechable en su escritorio -¿No has sido tú?

-Yo te preparé pan francés -Derek apretó sus dedos en la cadera de su novio -Creo que hay que marcar territorio.

Afuera de la oficina algunos dejaron de hacer su trabajo cuando escucharon caer un paquete de hojas, probablemente un reporte mal hecho.

Quince minutos después la puerta se abrió y Derek Hale abandonó la oficina con un labio rato y el cabello ligeramente desordenado.

-¿Quiere que llame al médico de turno? -Preguntó Martha, Stiles estaba sentado en su silla observando el desayuno.

Stiles continuó observando el recipiente y luego a sus lentes recién quebrados.

-Si alguien pregunta por mí estoy en el área de Relaciones -Stiles tomó el recipiente, su chaqueta de mezclilla, su Tablet y abandonó su departamento. No iba a pelear con Derek por un desayuno que contenía kiwi, a él no le gustaba el kiwi, pero sabía de alguien que había llevado kiwi en sus primeros tres meses de trabajo.

 

 

Isaac estaba de pie frente a una pantalla revisando perfiles de sus posibles trabajadores y analizando cada uno de sus siguientes posibles colaboradores.

-Hola -Isaac no se inmutó, continuó viendo a la pantalla -¿Estás ocupado?

-¿Crees que se ve como un psicópata? -Stiles observó la fotografía frente a él, la chica se veía decente y no es como si supiera exactamente cómo iba a lucir un psicópata.

-No lo sé, no lo creo -Isaac asintió despacio antes de mover su mano y lanzar el perfil a un bote de basura virtual -Tengo algo para ti.

Isaac se giró a verlo en ese momento, estaba llevando una camisa de mezclilla que le enmarcaba todo el cuerpo.

-Desayuno -Stiles le entregó el recipiente y el café.

-Muy lindo de tu parte -Isaac olió el café primero -¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Es -Stiles sonrió -De parte del departamento de contratos -Stiles se recargó en el escritorio y dejó que Isaac uniera los puntos por su cuenta.

Vio correr por su rostro cada una de las emociones, como iba hilando la historia hasta que apareció la sonrisa.

-Probablemente mañana, después de la junta puedas invitarle a tomar algo -Isaac abrió despacio el desayuno.

- _Ten un buen día_ -Murmuró Isaac observando lo que estaba escrito en la caja -¿Sabes si prefiere whisky o vodka?

-Whisky, absolutamente -Stiles se cruzó de brazos -No sabía que te gustaba tanto.

-Es probablemente el más guapo de aquí -Isaac tomó un trozo de kiwi y dejó el resto en su escritorio -Ven.

-¿Qué?

-Ven -Isaac le tomó del brazo y lo colocó frente a todos sus trabajadores -Escuchamos que Carter del ala de arquitectura te ha enviado flores ayer -Isaac le sonrió -¿Has aceptado salir con él ya?

-No.

-En ese caso -Isaac le apuntó a una de las chicas del fondo -La pelirroja quiere salir contigo.

-Isaac.

-Deberías ir a hora.

-Isaac, no…

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento. -Isaac se giró a verlo -¿O tienes esposa?

-No.

-¿Novia?

-No, pero…

-Ve -Isaac se devolvió a su desayuno y abandonó a Stiles frente a todas las personas que trabajaban en esa zona.

Le tomó dos minutos decidir que debía irse en ese preciso instante.

 

+

 

Derek estaba gloriosamente ocupando el sofá cuando Stiles llegó a casa. Sus largas piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, sus pies en el reposabrazos y un libro, de contaduría, en sus manos. Tenían toda una planta dedicada a correr números y Derek seguía prefiriendo hojas de papel, lapiceros y marcadores de colores.

-Buenas noches -Stiles dejó su laptop en el mueble junto a la puerta y corrió a sentarse sobre sus piernas -¿A qué debo el placer de encontrarte tan dispuesto en mi sofá?

-Es mío también -Murmuró Derek sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-Ya, nuestro sofá -Stiles intentó hacerse notar moviéndose de un lado a otro. -¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? -Derek bajó el libro con un suspiro.

-¿A qué se debe el placer de…? -Stiles se cortó a mitad de la frase -Muy bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre? -Derek soltó una risa falsa -Escuché a la amiga de mi asistente decirle que pronto vas a salir con Jeanne del archivo.

-¿Me crees si te digo que no sé de ninguna Jeanne y que me niego a ir al archivo? -Derek resopló -Venga, Derek -Stiles le quitó el libro de las manos cuidando de marcar exactamente en qué hoja iba -No me digas que estás celoso.

-Obviamente lo estoy -Derek resopló -Tengo un novio al que no le importa que las personas lo emparejen con otras.

-No es que me guste, es que no me entero -Stiles se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su novio -¿Quieres quitar esa carita? Tengo un chisme.

-¿Un chisme? -Derek arqueó la ceja izquierda. Stiles le estaba besando la barbilla y sus dedos se estaban metiendo entre los agujeros de los botones de su camisa.

-De primera mano -Stiles sonrió -Sobre Peter y Argent.

-¿Peter y Argent?

-Peter lo va a llevar a cenar el viernes -Derek arqueó una ceja.

-¿Escala Likert? -El mayor clavó sus ojos en su novio.

-El uno es obviamente no lo haría, el cinco probablemente y el diez obviamente estoy follando con él, me dijo quince -Derek sostuvo a Stiles con sus manos -Quince.

-¿Qué significa el quince?

-Que lo va a llevar a cenar el viernes -Stiles movió su mano hasta desabrochar el primero botón -Eso significa que tú y yo también tenemos la noche del viernes libre.

-Asombroso -La sonrisa en Derek creció -Yo tengo otro chisme.

-¿De primera mano?

-Obviamente -Derek carraspeó -El jefe del departamento de Defensa, le ha comprado el desayuno al jefe de Recursos Humanos -Derek tenía una sonrisa orgullosa -Así que Isaac me ha dicho que va a hacer una pequeña reunión el viernes para conocerse más y luego, ya sabes -Derek movió sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-¿Follar?

-Pedirle ser su novio -El pelinegro frunció el ceño -¿Cómo puedes ser tan poco romántico? No sé qué hago contigo.

Derek lo bajó de su regazo con un movimiento algo brusco. Stiles lo vio meterse en la cocina y tras un balance de las consecuencias decidió ayudarle con la cena, tal vez luego podrían follar un ratito.

 

+

 

Cuando Peter llegó a su oficina Derek ya lo estaba esperando, tenía dos vasos de café y donas. Obviamente Peter solamente tomó la mitad de una.

-¿A qué debo la visita? -Peter se dejó caer en su silla.

-Me ha llegado un rumor -Derek tomó su segunda dona -Sobre tú y el jefe de seguridad.

-¿Mi guardaespaldas? -Peter arqueó una ceja -¿Algo interesante?

-Te has pasado 35 años de tu vida presumiendo de tu soltería y ahora sales con tu guardaespaldas -Derek lo miró con una ceja arqueada y la mitad de la dona en su boca. A veces Peter no sabía que rayos había estado haciendo su hermana que nunca pudo enseñarle modales a su único hijo varón.

-No te lo voy a negar -Peter colocó el café frente a él -En ocasiones las personas simplemente se enamoran.

-Tú no tienes corazón -Derek lo apuntó con su café.

-Lo conocí en un bar ¿Sabías? -Derek negó -Obviamente -Peter miró a su sobrino -Acababa de tener un episodio donde confundió la caja de arena de su gato con una bomba -Las cejas del Hale más joven se dispararon hacia arriba -Cinco años de terapia y finalmente lo coloqué a mi lado porque no puede estar en otro lugar, no debería estar en otro lugar -Peter nuevamente tomó su café -Así que disculpa si mis _no_ sentimientos son demasiado increíbles para ti.

Derek tragó lo que quedaba de su dona y miró a su tío.

-¿Entonces te vas a casar con él?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Jackson entró por ella.

-Es hora -Miró a Derek, a Peter y finalmente sonrió -Y felicidades.

 

 

Una de las cosas de las que Stiles estaba seguro era de que eran las marionetas de Peter. Si Peter decía que saltaran ellos lo hacían, si pedía café automáticamente tenía varias opciones y si decía vistan tuxedos con zapatos lisos y lleguen en diferentes autos, ellos lo hacían. Lo mejor de todo era que no lo hacían por tuvieran que hacerlo, lo hacían porque de alguna extraña manera los hacía felices complacer a su jefe. La persona que los encontró y los entrenó para que actuaran exactamente como él quería que lo hicieran. Stiles lo admiraba.

Esa mañana llegó al hotel vistiendo su mejor traje, con su Tablet en su mano y unas gafas de sol que Derek le regaló en la última vez que fueron al cine juntos.

-Buenos días -Stiles ocupó su silla, a la derecha de Peter porque a la izquierda estaba Argent, siempre estaba Argent. Los tres ejecutivos invitados ya estaban ocupando su silla, obviamente esperando por el resto de ellos sin saber que eran del equipo de Peter. Llamó a la mesera para pedir un vaso con agua y luego sonrió.

Jackson llegó después, Isaac, Derek, Érica, Argent y finalmente Peter. Chris se levantó para correrle la silla, le retiró una pelusita del saco y finalmente estaban todos.

Stiles era muy amante de desayunar huevos fritos o cereal, su único desayuno real era cuando Derek lo cocinaba, pero en ese momento tenía que ser todo un graduado de Harvard y actuar como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Los tenían en su bolsa cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de uno de los ejecutivos hacia Derek. El hombre era un poco mayor que Chris, con algunas canas y se había afeitado esa misma mañana. Stiles arrugó el ceño, podía con un poco de celos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? -Stiles miró su taza de café negándose a encarar como el otro hombre intentaba ligar con Derek.

-En realidad sí -Derek miró a Peter y luego al hombre -Igual que usted, tengo un horario apretado -Y por horario apretado se refería a subirse a un taxi con Isaac e ir a comprar todo para la mini reunión del viernes.

-Esperaba que pudieras comentarme más sobre lo que tu empresa hace -El hombre se acercó un poco más a Derek sin importarle que todos en la mesa los estuvieran observando -Tengo curiosidad y considerando que estamos en un buen lugar.

Stiles dejó de ver su café y levantó la mirada. El bochorno de Derek fácilmente podía ser interpretado como timidez.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión -Derek miró a Stiles y luego a Peter.

-En ese caso te dejaré mi tarjeta -El hombre le tocó demasiado tiempo la mano para el gusto de Stiles -Y espero que llames pronto, nadie se va a enterar.

Stiles quiso ponerse de pie y decirle que él se iba a enterar porque vivían juntos y obviamente se enteraban de todo lo que el otro hacia y en caso de no ser así se tenían confianza.

-Lo tendré en mente -Derek carraspeó -Con su permiso, señores.

Fue el primero en irse, con Stiles justo detrás de él. Jackson sabría cómo enfrentarse solo a los gemelos del mal, él necesitaba ir y marcar territorio como si fuera un caniche.

 

 

Derek estaba dando vuelta a la esquina, con el saco en su mano y la cabeza recargada en la pared.

-Te juro que no hice nada para darle a entender que correspondía sus intenciones -Stiles no dijo nada, solamente brincó sobre su cadera y lo besó hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire -¿Estás molesto?

-¿Por no poder partirle la cara? -Stiles resopló -Obviamente ¿Quién se cree para fijarse en ti?

-Se cree rico -Stiles casi se cayó cuando volvió al suelo. Peter y Argent estaban casi al lado de ellos -Y Derek no lleva un letrero que diga el nombre de su dueño.

-Todavía -Stiles se acomodó el saco y salió del callejón. Antes de que Derek pudiera alcanzarlo ya había subido al mismo Uber que Jackson.

 

+

 

Jackson entró a la oficina de Stiles siendo un remolino, su cabello estaba disparado en todas las direcciones posibles y no llevaba saco, simplemente llevaba una de sus bonitas chaquetas color café encima de su camiseta de Jack Sparrow, Stiles tiene una de Will Turner y las visten de vez en cuando porque son mejores amigos.

-¡Stilinski! -Estaba seguro que iba a tener toda la gracia del mundo gritarle a su amigo, pero entonces descubrió a su amigo recargado en su escritorio, con su taza de café en una mano y alguien más revisando su Tablet mientras reían. A carcajadas.

Stiles no se giró a verlo y probablemente fue la única persona, además del otro chico, que no lo hizo, porque el resto de las personas si lo voltearon a ver.

Jackson frunció el ceño. Durante un segundo optó por ir y tirarle el café encima, pero Stiles estaba usando un suéter muy bonito que él le escogió para su festejo de su quinto mes con Derek.

-¡Stiles! -Stiles si se giró a ver, todavía seguía con la risa en su rostro y el otro chico parecía estarlo viendo casi con adoración -Y no sé quién eres tú.

-Es mi nuevo recluta -Stiles miró a Jackson -Jeremiah -El chico le extendió su mano -Espero que se lleven bien, lo voy a entrenar personalmente, ya sabes, para cuando salga de vacaciones y esas cosas -Stiles miró a Jackson.

-Largo -Jackson miró a Jeremiah con el ceño fruncido -Ahora.

-Lo siento -El chico se giró para ver a Stiles -Realmente espero que podamos tomar algo fuera.

-Lo pensaré -Stiles le sonrió y luego miró a su amigo.

-¿Acabas de coquetear con él? -Jackson se olvidó momentáneamente de su problema.

-No -Stiles resopló -El chico es nuevo, solamente soy amable. Hablé con papá y me dijo que debo hacer más amigos, no que le caigas mal, pero necesito más de un amigo.

-Soy tu mejor amigo -Jackson se apuntó directamente a la cara.

-Ya, pues necesito un _amigo -_ Stiles dejó su café sobre el escritorio.

-Él estaba coqueteando contigo -Jackson apuntó hacia atrás -¿No sabe que estás en una relación?

La mirada de Stiles pasó de diversión a pánico completamente. Jaló a Jackson del brazo y se encerraron en su oficina.

-¡No lo saben! -Stiles se recargó en la puerta -¿Puedes ser un poco más discreto? No quiero que crean que estoy aquí porque me follo al sobrino del jefe.

-No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra -Jackson se dejó caer en el sofá -Eres inteligente, le pateaste el trasero a otros seis reclutas para quedarte con el puesto. Todos los jefes aquí lo hemos hecho, luego Peter nos hizo casi vivir como su sombra hasta que considero que ya éramos lo suficientemente buenos para estar a cargo -Jackson cerró los ojos -Lo que me recuerda.

Stiles lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Le dijiste a Isaac que yo le envié un desayuno!

Stiles estuvo a punto de salir huyendo de su propia oficina.

-Hoy se ha plantado en mi área y me ha pedido que vaya a una mini reunión -Jackson miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido -Ya sabes, tal vez nos demos un beso y luego follemos.

-Luego son novios, Derek no es muy fan de la palabra follar.

-¿Qué no lo hacen? -Jackson frunció el ceño.

-Todo el tiempo -Stiles seguía recargado en la puerta -¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué?

-A Isaac -Stiles sonrió -¿Qué le dijiste?

-¡Que sí! -Jackson parecía a punto de tirarse del cabello, tal vez por eso lucía tan despeinado -Voy a ir a esa fiesta con gente que no conozco como cuando estábamos en la universidad y al día siguiente te voy a decir que necesito una pareja estable.

-Isaac quiere ser tu novio, follar viene en el paquete -Stiles se miró los dedos -Derek ya ha comprado gomitas y vodka.

Jackson suspiró -No sé qué me voy a poner. ¿Y si al final no le gusto? Esto es tu culpa.

-No le gustas, Jackie -Stiles se sentó junto a su mejor amigo -Le encantas y si no es así, su siguiente desayuno va a estar envenenado.

-¿Quién te lo dio? -Preguntó Jackson dos minutos después -El desayuno.

-No lo sé -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Alguien de tu departamento, supongo.

-Tienes varios pretendientes.

-Derek tiene el doble, estoy muy celoso ¿Por qué no puedo tener un novio feo?

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

 

+

 

Jackson si encontró que ponerse, luego de un recorrido por el centro comercial de dos horas en las que se negó a detenerse para comer nada más que una de sus barritas energéticas. Llegó completamente solo y estuvo aproximadamente media hora hablando con Isaac en la cocina de su departamento hasta que Stiles y Derek llegaron, los dos casi vestidos a juego y tan felices como siempre.

-¡Jackson! -Stiles llevaba dos botellas de vodka en sus manos y Derek estaba cargando un recipiente de vidrio lleno de gomitas infladas en alcohol -¿Cómo estás?

-Sobrio -Jackson le sonrió -¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Un poquito borracho -Stiles le dio una de las botellas -Tómatela, te da valor.

-¿Para qué? -Jackson miró la botella.

-Para que coquetees con él -Stiles apuntó a Isaac -Es guapo y le gustas, lo sé.

Jackson colocó la botella de alcohol frente a él. Estuvieron mirando hacia la salita mientras todos llegaban hasta que finalmente el lugar estuvo casi lleno.

Había muchas personas riendo, platicando y algunas hasta bailando al ritmo de la música que Érica había puesto.

-Derek es muy guapo -Una chica se acercó hasta ellos -¿Lo conocen?

Stiles la miró de pies a cabeza antes de beber un poco más de su botella.

-Trabaja con nosotros -Jackson miró a la chica. Derek estaba bailando con Érica y estaba riendo casi a carcajadas.

-Es muy guapo -La chica suspiró -Y tiene un cuerpazo.

-Y una bonita sonrisa -Cortó Stiles -Su sonrisa ha causado sobrepoblación de hadas -El más joven la miró directamente a los ojos -Tiene la risa más brillante de todas y es inteligente, muy inteligente, le gustan las series históricas y leerse un libro diferente cada mes.

-¿También te gusta? -La chica empezó a reír -Intentaré meterlo en mi cama ahora, si es bueno te platicaré.

-Yo debería platicarte a ti -Stiles la apuntó con un dedo -Pero no lo voy a hacer.

La chica rio nuevamente y se alejó de ellos. Jackson se dio cuenta primero que la chica había creído que Stiles estaba alardeando, pero Stiles estuvo a punto de lanzarle la botella de vodka a la cabeza cuando la vio intentar bailar con Derek.

Derek rio de nuevo, le tomó las manos y la dejó ir. Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Es fea -Le dijo en cuanto Derek se paró junto a él -¿Verdad?

-Horrible -Derek le colocó una mano en la cadera y con la otra le retiró la botella -Nadie es más guapo que tú.

-No -Stiles le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos -Dile a Jackson que tome un poco para que pueda ir a follar con Isaac.

Derek le besó la frente -No.

Stiles se quedó quieto durante un minuto entero. Luego comenzó a bailar con Derek sin seguir ningún ritmo a la canción y fue entonces cuando Jackson decidió que era su momento de salida.

Caminó alrededor de la cocina, tomó un par de gomitas y cuando estaba por entrar en la sala se encontró con Isaac, llevaba el bol de las botanas vacío.

-Hola -El rubio se recargó en la pared junto a él -¿Quieres ir fuera? -Jackson se lo pensó un poco -Podemos ir a la azotea.

-Tengo una botella de vodka entera -Jackson le sonrió. Esperó a que Isaac colocara el bol sobre la barra y luego se perdieron del mundo dentro del departamento.

Ninguno regresó hasta que escucharon que estaban corriendo a alguien.

-¿Estás bien? -Jackson miró a Stiles, su mejor amigo tenía el labio roto -¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Él intentó besarme! -Stiles tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las lanzó al chico que casi descomponía el botón del ascensor de tanto presionarlo.  

Derek tenía los nudillos rotos y el ceño fruncido.

-Él intentó besarme, así que no lo quiero ver más -Stiles abrazó a Jackson -¿Qué le voy a decir a Derek?

Jackson frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tu no lo quisiste besar?

-Yo no quiero besar a nadie más que a Derek -Stiles escondió su rostro en el hombro de Jackson -Yo sé que quieres follar con Isaac, pero ¿Puedes llevarme a casa primero?

-¿Por qué no vas con Derek? -Stiles levantó la mirada, de pronto parecía haberse iluminado.

-¡Derek! -Su novio lo recibió con los brazos abiertos -Llévame a casa, él me besó y me siento sucio.

 

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Jackson recibió un mensaje de Stiles donde le decía que no se preocupara, que Derek ya lo había llevado a casa. Jackson sonrió y luego continuó ayudándole a Isaac a limpiar el departamento.

-Puedes quedarte -Isaac estaba sosteniendo una botella vacía de whisky -Tengo una cama extra.

El frío del otoño hizo que Jackson terminara compartiendo cama con Isaac ante la falta de mantas extra.

 

+

 

Derek estaba moviéndose desde su piso hasta el piso de Peter cuando todo sucedió. Fue un susurro en el elevador cuando estaba entrando, una chica murmurando al oído de la otra que él era tan guapo que era una lástima que estuviera solo. Derek no le prestó atención.

En el siguiente piso tres chicas se subieron con diversas risitas murmurando que en la fiesta de Navidad alguna de ellas tenía que lograr meterse en los pantalones de Stiles y tenía que ser Stiles porque dijeron que _tenía los lunares perfectos para lamerse._

Luego bajó una y dos chicos entraron. Derek estuvo a punto de usar las escaleras y lo habría hecho de no ser porque el chico dijo que sentía lástima por Daniel de contaduría, Stiles había tirado su arreglo de flores.

-No sé porque lo hizo -El chico frunció el ceño -Daniel no es feo y es muy educado ¿Cuántas flores crees que pueda recibir una semana?

-Más de los que creen -La chica murmuró bajito -Hace tres meses recibió flores todos los días durante un mes y al final declinó la oferta para salir a cenar de Will.

-¿Will?

-Por eso se fue -Las dos chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro -Y luego Jeanne dijo que estuvo esperando una semana a que la invitara a salir, pero no lo hizo.

-Yo escuché cuando le dijo al señor Lahey que no salía con nadie.

Derek abrió grandes los ojos.

-Ni novia ni esposa -La chica resopló.

-Tal vez es asexual.

Derek salió primero cuando llegaron al piso de Stiles, no pidió permiso, simplemente caminó directamente al lugar de su novio.

Stiles estaba de pie frente a la pantalla tecleando algo con su mano derecha mientras daba instrucciones de protocolo a sus ayudantes.

Era alto, tenía la espalda delgada y Derek sabía que ese era su punto erógeno, los besos a mitad de su espalda, los dedos entrelazados y las piernas enredadas. Stiles era más sensible de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar.

La Tablet de Derek sonó avisándole de un memo, tal vez Peter diciéndole que lo necesitaba en su oficina ya. No le hizo caso, simplemente siguió caminando, los dedos de su mano izquierda apretados en un puño y el elevador todavía no se iba.

-Inténtalo de nuevo -Ordenó Stiles cuando Derek estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo con claridad.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Stiles se giró a verlo, tenía puesta su camisa de cuadros favorita.

-Hale -Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya estaba harto del juego Hale y Stilinski. Ellos eran novios, joder, novios de esos que pasaban el día en el sofá, follaban como pareja porno y reían como los mejores amigos. Ellos iban al cine, al museo, de compras y hacían competencias para saber quién podía consumir más pizza en menos tiempo.

Derek dejó su Tablet en el escritorio, retiró la Tablet de Stiles de sus manos y finalmente lo besó.

Sus labios se presionaron sobre los de Stiles, sus manos le apretaron la cadera con tanta fuerza que casi estuvo seguro que le estaba dejando marcas. Le mordió el labio inferior y el gemido le dio acceso completo a su boca, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su boca. Algo cayó al suelo cuando Derek lo subió sobre su escritorio. Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas y sin ningún pudor se hizo encajar justo en medio.

Stiles nuevamente gimió en medio del beso, Derek podía sentir sus dedos en su cabello y su mano libre acariciando la parte frontal de su pantalón.

-¡Hale! -Derek soltó a Stiles despacio, le robó besos pequeños y finalmente levantó el rostro para encarar a su tío. -Supuse que ibas a estar aquí -Peter estaba de brazos cruzados -¿No podían esparcirlo como rumor? -Peter resopló -Tendré que agregar la cláusula ‘Prohibido tener sexo en horas de trabajo’ al reglamento.

-¿Aplica para ti? -Stiles estaba casi acostado en el escritorio cuando habló. Estaba viendo a Peter de cabeza y podía decir que aun así lucía muy guapo.

-Arriba, los dos -Peter giró sobre sus talones y entró en el elevador. Derek tomó eso como una oportunidad para volver a besar a su novio y dejarle claro a todos que estaban juntos.

-Espera -Stiles le tomó de la mano antes de que tuvieran que separarse -Espera -Una de sus manos se movió hasta el primer cajón de su escritorio, sacó una cajita negra y se la entregó a Derek -¿Me pones mi anillo?

Derek observó la cajita, es exactamente igual a la que albergaba su anillo antes de que decidiera colgarlo de su cuello. Derek abre la cajita, mira la banda dorada con una sonrisa y luego se arrodilla. Stiles sigue sentado sobre el escritorio, solamente la punta de sus pies está tocando el suelo y nunca ha estado más perfecto.

-Stiles Stilinski -Alguien detiene las puertas del elevador -¿Puedo pedirte nuevamente que te cases conmigo?

-Las veces que tú quieras -Stiles dejó que le colocara el anillo y luego que le besara los nudillos -Te amo.

-¡Ahora! -Los dos casi corrieron hasta que llegaron al elevador con Peter.

Peter Hale se recargó en el elevador, con sus manos a su espalda.

No fue hasta que tomó su vaso de café que Stiles se dio cuenta que no era el único llevando un anillo de compromiso en la habitación.

 

 


End file.
